Needed To Hear You Say It
by FlutieCutie
Summary: Nate and Caitlyn have a conversation on instant messenger. Kind of goes hand-in-hand with Started With A Text Message. Naitlyn, one-shot.


A/N: Hey there, everyone, hope you're doing well. This is yet another one-shot. That seems to be my thing; I'm not very good with chapter stories. I only have one of those up and it isn't for Camp Rock, it's for Troy (AWESOME MOVIE BY THE WAY). And yes, that was a shameless plug for one of my favorite movies ever. Moving on, hope you like this. My first major attempt at Naitlyn, so here goes.

_Disclaimer: Lizzie doesn't own anything. Nuff said._

Caitlyn plopped down on her bed and sighed. She was miraculously finished with her homework and now she was bored. She glanced at the clock. 10:45 PM. Too late to call anyone and do anything, too early for her to try and go to bed. After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling, she decided to pull out her laptop. Maybe she could try out some beats, or even work on a new mix.

Once the program was up and ready to go, all Caitlyn did was stare blankly at the first empty track in front of her. She wasn't particularly inspired at the moment, so she stopped. She lived by the philosophy that music can't be forced; at least, not if it's supposed to be any good and convey the meaning you want it to.

She was beginning to get frustrated when she heard a ping indicating that someone had signed onto instant messenger. Looking at the corner of the screen, she saw that it was Nate. She smiled and almost clicked on the indicator bubble to talk to him, but stopped abruptly.

"He's busy, Caitlyn," she said to herself, "Too busy to talk to you."

Another beep and a chat window opened up on her screen.

**Naters245: hey, cait.**

"Or not," she spoke, surprised.

StellarGellar91: uh hey there.

**Naters245: oh sorry, you busy? I know it's a school night, you probably have stuff to do. I'll leave you alone.**

StellarGellar91: no, it's not that. I just thought you were like super busy? You're on a sold-out tour, after all.

**Naters245: eh we've got a little while before we get to the next venue. 5 hours trapped on this bus…with THEM…**

StellarGellar91: lol they can't be that bad!

**Naters245: oh, believe me, they are. All Shane does is talk about how amaaaaazing Mitchie is and how much he misses her. Don't get me wrong, Mitchie's like the sister I never had, but he's just so MOPEY! And then there's Jason who…well actually Jason's not too bad, I guess. He just plays his guitar all the time and I can't diss that, I do it, too.**

StellarGellar91: see, I told you. Just tune the Moper out and jam with Jase. He's pretty awesome, you know.

**Naters245: what and I'm not?**

StellarGellar91: nope =P

**Naters245: hey! Caitlyn Lyn Gellar, that's not nice =(**

StellarGellar91: aw I'm sorry Nateykins =P ugh, what ere my parents thinking? Caitlyn Lynn? Seriously?

**Naters245: and what's so wrong with your name?**

StellarGellar91: come on, Nate, it sounds like a CD skipped.

**Naters245: well I like it.**

StellarGellar91: really?

**Naters245: duh, you're my best friend. of course I like it.**

StellarGellar91: best friend, right…=)

**Naters245: unless…you want to be…more…than that…with me.**

Caitlyn didn't know what to say; she was too caught off guard by what Nate had just said.

**Naters245: you know what, please forget what I just…typed.**

StellarGellar91: no wait

StellarGellar91: what is it with you Connect 3 boys and announcing your feelings in ways that involve the girl reading it instead of hearing it? I mean, Shane texts Mitch, now you IM me.

**Naters245: um…confidence booster?**

StellarGellar91: well, Nathan, it's time for you to get a straw and suck it up. I won't acknowledge what you just "said" until you actually say it to me. And NO phone calls.

**Naters245: Caitlyn, I'm on a tour bus in the middle of, like, nowhere. It's not like I can just drop by your house!**

StellarGellar91: well, you're intelligent, figure it out.

It's not like she was mad, because she wasn't. She just wanted him to admit it, out loud, to her. Then, and only then, she would tell him that she liked him back. A sudden ping from her computer got her attention and she saw an automated message on her screen.

**Naters245 is inviting you to view his web cam.**

"Sneaky devil. I knew he'd come up with something," she said to herself. She clicked 'Accept' and turned on her web cam, too. She found herself "face-to-face" with a very nervous-looking Nate Thomas.

"Uh…hey," he said, causing Caitlyn to laugh.

She sighed at the look he gave her. "Nate, you can sing and perform for thousands of screaming girls every night, go on live talk shows and give an interview in front of like millions of people around the world, but you can't talk to one girl? Even a girl you know better than anyone else does? You can do this."

Nate took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He opened them again and decided to just go for it, sink of swim. "Caitlyn, I like you a lot. Like, more than just friends. I have for awhile now."

"Well good, because I like you, too. I just needed to hear you actually say it."

"You really like to watch me squirm, don't you, Caity?"

She laughed and shook her head, "No, I just like to challenge you to do things you think you can't do. Then you do them, because everyone knows Nathan Thomas can't back down from a challenge, and you're better off for it."

"That was deep, Cait, sheesh. You tired or something?" Nate half-joked, yawning.

"I guess that makes two of us, Mr. Thomas. You should go to bed; wouldn't want the guys to have to drag an unconscious teen heartthrob on stage tomorrow."

Nate wrinkled his nose, "Man, don't call me Mr. Thomas, I think my dad's behind me or something. I'll go to bed, but I have a question first."

"Shoot."

"Does this late night/slash early morning confession thing mean that we're together?"

"If you want it to, Nate."

"Well then, Caitlyn Gellar, it looks like you're taken. So tell all those other guys to back off because you've already got a boyfriend!" he said.

Caitlyn smiled widely. "Will most definitely do. Good night, Nate."

"Good night, Caity."

Once they were logged off, Caitlyn shut her laptop and stared at her wall for a few seconds, still smiling. She squealed and grabbed her cell phone, not noticing that it was after midnight, and dialed a very familiar number.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered, "Caitlyn? You'd better have a pretty freaking good reason for calling me right now; I've got a big Bio II test tomorrow morning!"

"Sorry, Mitch, but you'll never guess what just happened! So I was talking to Nate on instant messenger and…"

The End

A/N: Who cares if it's cliché? Sometimes a little bit of cliché is good for the soul! Haha, have a great day, all.


End file.
